the pain
by virgo christiny
Summary: Uchiha Sasumi, gadis malang yg dibuang oleh kedua orang tuanya sejak bayi,tidak menggenal siapa orang tua kandungnya kecuali orang yg mengadopsinya, sampai orang yg dia anggap kakak menjemput maut, ia baru mengetahui semuanya ,tapi pemuda itu merubah hidupnya sejak saat itu.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: Naru x femSasu

Rate T

Genre: angst, romance, hurt, comfort

Sumarry: Uchiha Sasumi, gadis malang yg dibuang oleh kedua orang tuanya sejak bayi,tidak menggenal siapa orang tua kandungnya kecuali orang yg mengadopsinya, sampai orang yg dia anggap kakak menjemput maut, ia baru mengetahui semuanya ,tapi pemuda itu merubah hidupnya sejak saat itu.

Chapter 1

"Fugaku jangan buang anakku!" Raung Mikoto dengan sedih saat anaknya yg baru ia lahirkan akan dibuang suaminya.

"Diam!, anak ini anak haram!" Bentak Fugaku dan mengabaikan istrinya yg baru saja melahirkan menggalami pendarahan hebat pasca melahirkan.

"Ka-chan!" Teriak Itachi saat melihat ibunya yg jatuh tidak sadarkan diri, bermandikan darah.

"Tou-chan, selamatkan ka-chan hiks hiks hweee" isak Itachi seraya menarik pakaian ayahnya,Fugaku langsung panik saat menyadari kondisi istrinya segera memanggil dokter.

...

"Tou-chan! Jangan buang imouto!" Teriak Itachi seraya mencoba meraih adiknya.

"Pengawal! Tahan Itachi!" Titak Fugaku dan berjalan menggendong bayi tak berdosa itu.

"Imouto!"

Fugaku, kepala keluarga Uchiha itu dengan angkuh menggendong bayi munggil dikedua tangannya.

"Kita kemana tuan?"Tanya supir Fugaku seraya membukakan pintu untuk bos besarnya.

"ke pemukiman kumuh" nafas supir itu tercekat dan dengan lemas menggemudikan mobil ke tempat yg dititahkan kepadanya.

Satu jam perjalanan itu ditempuh Fugaku menuju distrik terendah diKonoha, dimana banyak penduduk miskin yg tinggal.

"Buang bayi ini didepan rumah itu"perintah Fugaku, sementara supir itu mengangguk dan menggendong bayi itu dengan lembut.

Supir itu meletakan bayi itu didepan sebuah rumah sedikit lumayan dan menggetuk pintu itu.

'Cklek

Pintu itu terbuka menampakan sosok pemuda berusia tiga belas tahun yg menatap heran sosok bayi yg ditinggalkan itu.

"Aku belum siap jadi ayah" gumam pemuda itu dan menggendong bayi itu, "bagaimana kalau kau memanggilku aniki saja" bayi munggil itu tanpa menggerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan menguap kecil.

"Sasumi, namamu Sasumi" Fugaku dari dalam mobil cuma bisa melihat anaknya yg dibawa masuk kedalam rumah itu.

"Maafkan tou-chan...nak"

Five years later...

"Ni-chan! Ni-chan!" Teriak seorang gadis kecil seraya berlari dan menenteng gitar kecilnya.

Sementara yg dipanggil cuma menoleh dan menemukan adiknya yg berlari kearahnya.

"Sasumi nanti..."

'Brukhhh

"Jatuh" ringgis Tobi saat melihat adiknya sukses mencium tanah, tapi Sasumi bukan gadis manja, ia malah tersenyum lebar, karena baginya pelukan kakaknya akan meredakan rasa sakit ditubuhnya.

"Jangan lari-lari,lihat kakimu terluka?" Ucap Tobi dan berjalan mendekati adiknya yg masih mempertahankan senyum lebarnya.

"Ada apa dengan senyum itu?" Tanya Tobi dan menoyor kepala gadis itu pelan,hitungan detik kemudia , Sasumi memeluk kakaknya itu.

"Kangen~" ucap Sasumi dengan manja sementara Tobi cuma mengernyit heran, "imouto baru tidak bertemu tiga jam sudah kangen?" Goda Tobi, sementara Sasumi langsung menatap kakaknya dengan pupy eyes miliknya.

"Bercanda.., siapa mau eskrim?"

"Aku!"

"Hahahahaha~"

10 years later

"Ni-chan hiks hiks ni-chan" isak Sasumi saat memasuki rumah,mencari kakaknya yg biasanya belum pulang.

"Ni-chan!" Teriak Sasumi,berharap kakaknya akan muncul.

"Hiks sakit hiks" air matanya semakin deras saat tidak menemukan kakaknya.

"Sasumi?" Gadis itu segera berbalik menampakan sosoknya yg kotor dan berdarah dan luka disekujur tubuhnya.

"Ya tuhan!, apa yg terjadi denganmu?!" Pekik Tobi dan menggecek adiknya.

"Hiks mereka hiks menddorongku" Sasumi segera memeluk kakaknya sementara yg dipeluk cuma membalas memeluknya dan bergumam 'maaf' beberapa kali.

"Kenapa ni-chan meminta maaf?"Tanya Sasumi sementara Tobi cuma bisa menggeleng dan tersenyum " sekarang mandi dan berishkan lukamu, nanti aku ajarkan bermain biola" wajah Sasumi langsung sumringah dan menuruti kakaknya.

Satu kenangan terakhir dibenak Sasumi bersama kakaknya...

2 years later

Dua tahun dikehidupan Sasumi berjalan buruk, ia mendapat siksaan lebih disekolahnya, sementara Tobi jarang pulang dan membiarkan penyakit mengerogoti tubuhnya.

"Uhuk tadai-uhuk tadaima" Sasumi yg mendenggar suara kakaknya segera berlari menghampiri kakaknya.

"Ni-chan!, kenapa baru pulang sekarang?" Cerca Sasumi dan membopong kakaknya agar dapat beristirahat dikasurm

"Hiks ni-chan jangan meninggalkanku hiks hiks"

Isakan tangis Sasumi mendominasi sementara disisi lain, Tobi sudah merasa waktunya sudah habis didunia ini.

Dengan perlahan,Tobi meraihh biola putih dimeja dan menggeseknya dengan pelan.

Sasumi memperhatikan gesekan biola kakaknya, ia tak ingin musik ini menghilang dari ingatanya, sosok kakaknya yg bermain sangat keren dimatanya.

'Brakhh

Sasumi berjenggit kaget saat biola itu terjatuh bersama sosok kakaknya yg tumbang.

"Ni-chan hiks jangan tinggalkan Sasumi hiks!" Sasumi mengguncang tubuh Tobi yg perlahan memejamkan matanya,

"Sa-sasumi" Sasumi meraih tangan kakaknya dan menanggis dengan histeris, "j-jaga di-dirimu ba-baik-baik" nafas Tobi semakin lemah.

"Ra-raihlah im-impianmu" kedua kelopak mata itu tertutup dan nafasnya berhenti,membuat Sasumi menahan nafasnya.

"Ni-chaaaan!"

"Hiks ni-chan" Sasumi kini cuma bisa terpuruk, tetangganya sudah berusaha membujuk gadis itu agar bangkit dan merelakan kakaknya.

'Raihlah impianmu' suara kakaknya masih terngiang-ngiang ditelingganya, membuatnya semakin terpuruk.

'Tok tok tok

"Sasumi?" Dengan lunglai gadis itu membuka pintunya.

'Buka pintunya baka imouto, jangan tidak sopan membiarkan tamu berdiri diluar'

Konan, menatap sosok gadis itu yg masih tetap terpuruk paska kematian kakaknya.

"Sasumi..."

"Pergi.."

"Tapi?"

"Aku bilang pergii!"

'Plak!

Mata sasumi melebar saat merasakan tamparan dipipinya.

"Kakakmu akan sedih melihatmu seperti ini!" Pekik Konan, bagaimana juga pria yg meninggal itu adalah sahabatnya.

'Tolong jaga Sasumi Konan' pesan sahabatnya seminggu sebelum kematianya, ia melihat pemuda itu yg dalam keadaan yg menyedihkan.

"Hiks ni-chan hiks" air mata Konan ikut menggalir saat melihat adik sahabatnya yg menangis dalam duka.

"Demi tuhan Sasumi! Kakakmu sudah tenang dialam sana!" Bentak Konan menatap gadis dihadapanya yg masih labil.

"Tahu apa kau!" Bentak Sasumi membuat Konan berjenggit kaget mendenggarnya.

'Blammm!

"Hiks hiks ni-chan!" Raung Sasumi didalam rumahnya, "ni-chan bawa aku bersamamu" isakan gadis itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Hiks hiks hiks ni-chaan!" Raung Sasumi kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya dibantal miliknya.

"Hiks"

'Gadis tolol yg cengeng, arra kau mau ni-chan belikan eskrim biar berhenti menanggis'

"Hiks hiks hiks"

'Kenapa masih menanggis, baiklah kue sus untukmu'

"Aku hiks mau hiks ni-chan hiks"

'Maaf Sasumi aniki tidak bisa menjagamu'

"Ni-chan! Hiks hiks "

'Aniki pergi dulu,jaga rumah ya, jaa ne..'

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: Naruto x femSasu

Rate : M

Chapter 2

Sebulan setelah kematian Tobi, Sasumi masih tetap menggurung dirinya, bahkan dia memutuskan untuk berhenti sekolah dan memilih bekerja serabutan , dia inging menghapus memori tentang kakaknya , semakin lama dia dirumah itu semakin kuat pula memori tentang kakaknya.

Langit menghitam , awan-awan hitam membungkus langit kota saat itu, bunyi guntur dan petir saling melengkapi, angin berhembus kencang , para pejalan kaki berlari agar dapat mencari tempat berteduh sebelum hujan turun.

Sasumi salah satu pejalan kaki yg mencari tempat berteduh, sementara itu sesosok pria berjaket berlari dari arah berlawanan dari Sasumi.

'Brukhhh

"Ittai~" ringgis Sasumi seraya menggusap kepalanya yg perih, sementara itu pemuda itu langsung berdiri dan menggulurkan tanganya, Sasumi menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"Matamu taruh dimana!" Bentak Sasumi dan menepis kasar tangan pemuda itu.

"Maaf" wajah pemuda itu tidak terlihat sama sekali karena tudung jaket yg dikenakanya.

"Dasar buta!" Dengan langkah kasar, Sasumi berjalan meninggalkan pemuda itu, sosok Sasumi sudah ditelan kerumunan orang-orang disana, sementara pemuda itu membuka tudung jaketnya menampakan rambut pirang jabriknya serta sepasang iris biru miliknya.

.

.

.

.

,

.

.

.

.

.

"Haii manis..." Sasumi berjenggit kaget saat mendenggar suara itu, ia perlahan menoleh dan menemukan seorang pria yg dilihat dari wajahnya yg mesum itu.

"Mau apa kau!" Sasumi berjalan mundur dan menambah sikap waspada miliknya.

" Kau gadis yg cantik" pria itu mencolek dagu Sasumi, sementara itu Sasume berjenggit ngeri dan berlari kebelakang dan dikejar pria tadi dengan cepat ia mengkelit saat akan dipeluk pria itu.

"Toloong!" Teriak Sasumi saat berhasil ditangkap pria itu, pria itu kemudian mencium bibir Sasumi dengan kasar.

Dengan sisa tenaga yg dimilikinya, Sasumi menendang pria itu, tapi tenaganya kalah kuat sehingga kejadian yg tidak diinginkanya terjadi.

Mata Sasumi melebar saat pakaianya dibuka paksa dan. Pria itu dengan kasar merobek rok yg dipakainya.

Nafasnya tercekat saat tangan kiri pria itu meremas dada miliknya dan tangan kanan pria itu menerobos paksa vaginanya

"Akhhh!" Teriak Sasumi saat merasakan sakit divaginanya saat dimasuki benda asing.

"Sempit sekali manis" pria itu menjilat leher jenjang Sasumi dan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan disana.

"Breng- humphhh" baru saja mau mengumpat bibirnya sudah dibungkam bibir pria dihadapanya.

Tangan pria itu memasukan ketiga jarinya secara paksa kedalam lubang vagina Sasumi membuat Sasumi ingin berteriak merasa sakit tapi suaranya tertahan karena bibirnya masih diciumi pria dihadapanya.

"Arrgh sakit!" Sasumi mencoba meronta, ia merasa tubuhnya mau rontok akibat perbuatan pria kurang ajar dihadapanya.

"Arggh!" Teriak Sasumi saat merasa sesuatu yg mencoba menerobos lubang vagina miliknya, sesuatu yg keras dan besar.

"Arrggghhhhh!"

"Hiks apa yg harus kukatakan pada kakaknya Yahiko" isak Konan dilorong rumah sakit dan memeluk kekasihnya yg cuma merangkulnya.

Masih tercetak jelas diingatan Konan saat tubuh Sasumi dia temukan didepan rumahnya dalam keadaan yg buruk, pakaianya terlepas dari tubuhnya dan ia bisa melihat bercak darah diselangkangnya.

"Aniki..." Sasumi membuka matanya dan mengumamkan kakaknya, masker oksigen yg dipakainya membantunya bernafas.

"Sasumi..." Sasumi menanggis saat melihat kakaknya dihadapanya sedang memegang tanganya, "apa kau marah padaku.."

"Hiks kenapa aniki meninggalkanku..."

"Maaf, aniki menyembunyikan penyakit aniki kepadamu imouto..."

"Hiks aniki aku ikut aniki..."

"Tidak imouto, masa depanmu masih cerah, dan..." Sasumi dapat merasakan kecupan halus dikeningnya.

"Berjuanglah Sasumi, meskipun kau sudah tidak sempurna lagi, tapi hatimu masih sempurna, jangan biarkan dia hancur Sasumi"

"Aniki, aniki jangan tinggalkan aku lagi!" Teriak Sasumi saat Tobi perlahan meninggalkanya.

"Raihlah impianmu Sasumi..."

"Aniki! Aku ikut!"

"Aniki menyayangimu... Jaga dirimu baik-baik.."

"Aniki!"

"Aku selalu ada disisimu Sasumi" perlahan bayangan tubuh Tobi memburam dan menghilang.

"Aniki!" Sasumi dapat melihat wajah kakaknya yg tersenyum kepadanya untuk terakhir kali sebelum menghilang.

"Sayonara...Imouto..."

Tbc

Review

Uzumaki mahendra: lagi diatur jadwalnya (?) Ehh salah lagi disusun skripsinya ... :3

Langit cera: kilat kann updatenya #slap :3

Hitomi koun: sekali" Sasuke harus disiksa terlewat hidup mewah di ff lain #gedebuagh

Sasu: tega lu #pundung

Nasumi-chan: masa depan sasuke diujung jari author #gedebuagh

Sooo minna-san...

Review ne ^o^/


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto...

Pair: Naruto x fem Sasu

Chapter 3

"Sasumi oh tuhan syukurlah kau sudah sadar Yahiko...!" Pekik Konan saat melihat Sasumi sudah membuka matanya setelah seminggu tak sadarkan diri.

"Ada apa...!"

"Sasumi sudah sadar...! Cepat kemari bodoh...!" Sasumi yg melihat kejadian itu cuma membuang nafas lelah, masih teringat jelas diingatanya senyum kakaknya yg terakhir , membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit.

"Panggil dokter...!" Seru Yahiko dan berlari keluar sementara Konan cuma sweatdrope ditempat saat melihat suaminya yg heboh sendiri.

"Sasumi sayang apa yg kau rasakan?" Sasumi cuma dapat menanggis dengan sedih , terisak tanpa suara, dia ingin rasa jijik ditubuhnya menghilang, dia ingin kakaknya.

Selang beberapa menit, Yahiko datang bersama dua orang dokter muda, yg satu berambut onyx panjang diikat kebelakang dan memiliki iris mata hitam pekat, sementara yg satu berambut hitam jabrik dan memiliki iris saphire yg indah.

"Kenapa sampai dua?"Tanya Konan, sementara Itachi langsung memeriksa Sasumi.

Merasakan sentuhan ditubuhnya membuat Sasumi otomati berteriak, "ANiki.! Tolong aku hiks! Pergi pergi!" Sasumi menggamuk diranjangnya, rasa trauma yg dialaminya amat parah, saat sampai dia melihat dokter berambut pirang itu membuka suara, "kau jangan main sentuh, Itachi" jantungnya berdegup kencang, air matanya kembali menggalir, nada ini, intonasi ini, apa kakaknya sudah kembali.

"Haii Sasumi-chan, perkenalkan aku Naruto Namikaze" Sasumi menatap dokter berambut pirang tersebut, "aniki, aku rindu" Naruto tersentak kaget saat Sasumi tiba-tiba memeluknya, untung dia dapat menjaga keseimbangan sebelum terjengkang kebelakang.

Naruto yg tidak tahu apa-apa cuma bisa membalas memeluk Sasumi, tapi dibayangan Sasumi itu adalah kakaknya yg memeluknya penuh rasa perlindungan, seakan tak akan membiarkan hal ini terjadi lagi, ia dapat merasakan kakaknya tersenyum kepadanya, "semuanya baik-baik saja" ucap Naruto seperti yg biasa dikatakan Tobi saat dia di 'bully' teman-temanya lagi, "aku disini" Sasumi menatap wajah Naruto yg tengah tersenyum, meskipun samar ia seakan melihat kakaknya yg tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kau tidurlah, nanti aniki akan membelikanmu eskrim" Sasumi tersenyum manis, membuat Naruto terpana akan senyuman milik gadis dihadapanya.

Sasumi yg menurut kemudian memilih tidur dan dengan keji Naruto menggeret Konan dan Yahiko untuk meminta jawaban atas semua yg dihadapi anak itu.

"Bisa beri tahu aku, siapa kakaknya?"Tanya Naruto sementara itu Yahiko menggulurkan selembar foto dimana dia mengambil foto itu diam-diam.

"Kenapa dia meninggal?"Tanya Naruto seraya mengibas-ngibaskan foto yg diambil dari Yahiko.

"sebulan lalu..."

Flasback...

"Bagaimana bisa ..!" Seru Yahiko sementara Konan disebelahnya berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan menatap Tobi yg cuma memejamkan matanya.

"Maaf uhuk, aku baru menyadari bahwa uhuk uhuk ini uhuk" Konan segera mengambil segelas air hangat dan memberikan kepada Tobi yg tersiksa dengan batuknya.

"Kanker paru-paru uhuk"

"Stadium berapa?" Manik coklat Konan menatap suaminya yg tengah mengatur emosinya yg

" Stadium akhir" nafas Yahiko tercekat sementara Konan cuma bisa menahan gejolak emosi didalamnya, bagaimana juga pria dihadapanya pernah menggisi hatinya dulu, meski tidak pernah dia ungkapkan dan selalu memendamnya.

"Maukah kalian menolongku..?"

"Apapun"ucap Konan dengan tulus, "jaga Sasumi , tolong jaga dia, jangan sampai dia terluka.." Tobi cuma mengatur nafasnya yg terasa sesak.

"Kau baik-baik saja..?" Raut wajah Yahiko tampak cemas menatap Tobi yg sedang memegang dadanya dan bernafas dengan kesulitan.

"Tidak apa-apa aku sudah biasa seperti ini" ujar Tobi meski dia merasakan dada yg amat tersiksa, paru-parunya menjerit saat mengambil oksigen.

"Adikmu akan terpukul bila kamu tiada, lagi pula Sasumi gadis periang"

Yahiko cuma menatap istrinya, meskipun ia tahu bahwa istrinya masih memiliki secuil rasa cinta terhadap temanya,tapi dia tidak boleh cemburu kann.

"Kau baik-baik saja kann?" Wajah Yahiko semakin cemas sementara itu Tobi cuma menutup matanya seraya mengatur nafasnya yg memburu, "boleh aku ketoilet" Yahiko mengangguk dan meminta Konan mengantar Tobi ke toilet.

"Ini toiletnya"ucap Konan seraya menunjuk letak toilet itu.

Konan hanya bisa memandang Tobi yg berjalan seperti bangun tidur, sementara itu Tobi mendekati wastafel kamar mandi itu.

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk" Konan yg cemas memilih masuk dan melihat keadaan pria didalamnya, "uhuk uhuk hoek "

"Yahiko!" Teriak Konan dan Yahiko segera berlari saat mendenggar suara istrinya.

Yahiko berdiri dan menahan nafas saat melihat wastafel itu berubah warna menjadi merah sementara pelakunya tenggah memuntahkan cairan merah itu, lamunan Yahiko membuyar saat mendenggar suara gedebum yg keras membuatnya menoleh keasal suara menemukan Tobi yg sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

Flashback end

"Jadi kakaknya membuat kalian berjanji agar menjaga adiknya, cerdas sekali" celetuk Naruto dengan polos menghilangkan kesan serius diwajahnya tadi.

"Apanya cerdas, jelas-jelas itu membuat kami merasa bersalah terhadapnya, melihat kondisi Sasumi aku..." Air mata Konan kembali menetes sementara itu Naruto cuma tersenyum saat melihat sesosok bayangan berdiri dibelakang wanita itu dan memeluknya seakan menenangkan gadis itu.

Naruto, pemuda itu dikaruniai oleh tuhan agar dapat melihat mahluk halus, meskipun samar dia merasa beruntung bisa merasakan secuil keberadaan mahluk itu.

Samar-samar ia merasa sesosok bayangan itu menghilang dari penglihatanya, sepertinya roh itu masih lemah, mungkin karena ada yg tidak mengihlaskan kepergianya dia terkurung didunia ini, tak dapat bereinkarnasi kekehidupan lebih baik dari sekarang.

"Aku harap kalian mengikhlaskan kepergian teman kalian, dia merasa tersiksa didunia atas bila kalian belum melepasnya"ucap Naruto sementara pria disebelahnya menaikan salah satu alisnya,Yahiko menatap pria yg dipanggil Itachi oleh Naruto tadi membuatnya penasaran.

Itachi yg merasa diperhatikan menatap Yahiko dan melepas kacamara hitam yg dia pakai,menampakan sepasang iris merah darah, membuatnya teringat akan sepasang iris merah darah yg pernah dia lihat.

"Tobi.."

"Kau kenal Tobi?"Tanya Itachi dan Naruto kompak serta menatap tak percaya pada Yahiko.

"Dimana dia?"Tanya Itachi sementara Yahiko menunduk, "orang yg disebut sebagai Sasumi sebagai kakak.."

"Siapa?"

"Adalah Tobi, tapi dia sudah meninggal sebulan lalu..."

Tbc

A/N: thanks buat reviewnya guys..

Oh iya author ada buat note kecil di profil author buat cerita author...

Kapan author akan update chapter selanjutnya...

Author taruh di profil author jadi jelas..

Well

Next author mau lanjutin cerita my sensei dream is my dream..

Sory kalau pendek soalnya author lagi kurang sehat..

Jujur jantung author gak sekuat dulu lagi, kata dokter author jantung author lemah jadi dilarang beraktifitas berat...

Well

Itu enam tahun lalu author memang selalu masuk i.c.u

Tapi sekarang author uda baikkan, masalahnya siap jantung, asma yg menghinggap...

Well

RnR please :*


End file.
